There are various types of motorized carts that have a variety of uses. Golf carts, carts for persons with disabilities, and shopping carts are of but a few types of motorized carts. Since motorized carts operate off a battery or electric charge, the charge/battery often dies at a location, which is remote to a charging station. For instance, when a grocery store cart battery dies outside in the parking lot, a grocery store employ usually must go retrieve the cart from the parking lot. Usually the store employee will drag the cart back to a recharging station. However, dragging the cart can cause damage to the wheels of the cart. Therefore, a means of transporting the cart is needed that can prevent damage to the cart.
The above-described background relating to motorized carts is merely intended to provide a contextual overview and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other context regarding the state of the art may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.